1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to digital data processing and in particular to single-chip audio circuits, methods, and systems using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ability to process audio information has become increasingly important in the personal computer (PC) environment. Among other things, audio is important in many multimedia applications, such as gaming and telecommunications. Audio functionality is therefore typically available on most conventional PCs, either in the form of an add-on audio board or as a standard feature provided on the motherboard itself. In fact, PC users increasingly expect not only audio functionality but high quality sound capability.
The key components in most digital audio information processing systems convert input analog audio information into a digital format for processing, support sample rate conversion, SoundBlaster compatibility, wavetable synthesis, or DirectSound acceleration, convert outgoing signals from digital to analog format for eventual audible output to the user, and mix analog and/or digital data streams. In conventional systems, these functions must be provided through multiple chip solutions which make board design and fabrication more complex and expensive.
Thus, to meet the demands of increasingly sophisticated computer users, the need has arisen for newcircuits and methods for implementing single-chip audio systems and systems using the same. Among other things, such circuits and methods should provide for the implementation of systems for use with high quality sound systems and should support the latest sound processing standards and game designs.